high school is so much drama
by percabeth10197
Summary: percy jackson meets annabeth in high school and becomes very turned on even though she at first does not like him so and even if they get together will rachael mess there relationship up?
1. back in high school

Please don't give me any mean reviews-this is my first pjo story and I don't own pjo. They are demigods in this story

Chapter 1:first day in high school

PERCY'S POV

I am Percy Alexander Jackson, the rich, cool, popular, junior and player at my school Goode High. My girlfriend is Rachael Elizabeth Dare, she is very hot but not so nice.

I woke up and like that ,it was the first day back at school. I ran outside ,hopped in my blue convertible and went to pick up my cousin, Nico. He was very VERY goth or emo ,I don't really know but everything he wears and has is black or purple. I stopped at his house and honked my car horn and my black haired cousin ran out the house in his usual color of clothes and backpack {black}.

"dude you need to get something other than-" I tried to say but Nico cut me off "no, just drive were gonna be late" he said "but its 5:50 am, school doesn't start until 7 am!" I exclaimed "but, you have to be there at 6:15 for basketball and I have to be there for band." Nico explained "but you usually don't care what time you get there."

his face got redder and I knew "holly crap man your dating someone" I explained "who is it dude" I asked "thalia" he whispered "who?" I said like I didn't hear "THALIA!" nico yelled "I knew it". I parked in the parking lot for our school "oh, and dude basketball is after school I plan on watching your band play" "whatever" was his response.

I pulled my hoodie over my head as we entered the school and I saw my best friend, Grover. He ran over to us and said "you guys hear about the new girl?" he asked us "no" I said "I've known her since we both were 9 years old" nico said "you've known her for 6 years?" I asked

" yeah ,you know the girl in the Athena cabin with blonde hair and always has her dagger" nico explained "you mean annabeth chase" I asked "yeah" nico confirmed " she is smoking hot but she never talks to me" I said "well your gonna talk to her in a few ,because she is in my band"

when nico said that I stopped both of them in there dead tracks. "dude you cant date her your dating Rachael" grover explained

"yesterday, he said he was gonna dump her today before the end of the day" nico explained to grover.

We stopped at the door to the band room and looked through the window to find two girls with electric guitars. Thalia had got an electric blue streak in her shoulder length hair, she was in her usual black clothes as nico and she had a black and electric blue electric guitar.

The second girl had blonde hair with a red streak that went to her mid back. She had on a red shirt that said 'die, Barbie!' on it, grey skinny jeans ,black 3 inch boots and a black leather jacket on and had a red and black electric guitar. We all walked in and nico went to the drums while grover and I sat in chairs while they got ready.

**any songs in this,i don't own and i own no characters any mentions of malcolm-annabeth's brother- is because my friend malcolm doesn't believe annabeth has a brother named malcolm...i dont own malcolm either**


	2. the children of the gods's new song

CHAPTER 2:CHILDREN OF THE GODS' NEW SONG

PERCY POV

Grover and I sat down and watched as thalia and annabeth plugged in their guitars and annabeth walked up to the microphone. Nico started bangin' his drums while thalia and annabeth started playing a song called 'misery business' that thalia had told me about.

_I'm in the business of misery,_

_Let's take from the top._

_She's got a body like an hourglass that's ticking like a clock._

_It's a matter of time before we all run out._

_When I thought he was mine,she caught him by the mouth._

_**They had started getting really into the song**_

_I waited eight long months,_

_she finally set him free._

_I told him I can't lie he was the only one for me,_

_Two weeks and we had caught on fire._

_She's got it out for me,_

_But I wear the biggest smile_

_**Nico looked like he went through this with a girl before**_

_Woah,I never meant to brag,_

_But I got him where I want him now._

_It was never my intention to brag,_

_To steal it all away from you now._

_But god does it feel so good,_

_Cause I got him where I want him now,_

_And if you could you know you would_

_Cause god it just feel so…_

_God it just feels so good._

_**Annabeth's bangs had started to fall over her eyes**_

_Second chances they don't ever matter,people never change_

_Once a whore,nothing' more,I'm sorry,that'll never change_

_And about forgiveness,were both supposed to have exchanged,_

_I'm sorry honey, but I'm passing up ,now look this way_

_Well there's a million other girls, who do it just like you_

_Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,_

_They want and what they like it's easy if you do it right_

_Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!_

_Whoa ,I never meant to brag,_

_But I got him right where I want him now_

_Whoa ,it was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now_

_But god does it feel so good_

_Cause I got him where I want him now_

_And if you could you know you would_

_Cause god it just feels so_

_It just feels so good_

_I watched his wildest dreams come true_

_Not one of them involving you_

_Just watch my wildest dreams come true_

_Not one of them involving_

_Whoa, I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him_

_Whoa, I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now_

_Whoa it was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now_

_But god does it feel so good_

_Cause I got him where I got now_

_And if you could you know you would_

_Cause god it feels so.._

_It just feel so good._

Annabeth fixed her hair and started tuning her guitar. "annabeth meet percy" thalia said "percy meet annabeth" nico finished. Annabeth didn't look up…"we've already met-he's the one that always hits on me when were at camp half-blood" annabeth said not looking up from what she was doing. Thalia shot me a glare and all I could do was smile awkwardly.

Annabeth began packing up her guitar since it was 6:50 and you have to be in class by 7am.'bye grover, see you in class nico…thalia" annabeth said putting up her guitar and walking out into the hallways.

Grover,nico and I did the same and nico stopped at the door frame waiting for thalia. She came out the room and grabbed nico's hand and we all followed annabeth except for grover who walked the opposite direction.

I ran up closer to annabeth while she put her homework from yesterday on the teachers desk and I did the same.

Technically it was her second day since she was here yesterday. I stopped her before she could sit down. "look I'm sorry about camp…friends?" I asked hopefully. She smiled "your forgiven…friend" she assured me. It was now 6:53. I sat 1 seat away from annabeth.

Nico took the one closer to me and thalia sat on the other side of annabeth, they immediately started talking about a new song annabeth wrote. "so annabeth is the one who writes the music?" I asked watching annabeth pull out a black notebook with songs written in white on it.

"yeah, there's Rachael and she sees you looking at annabeth" nico explained I turned and saw Rachael glaring at annabeth.

I got up and walked over to Rachael took her hand and led her outside the room into the empty hallways. "why are you looking at her" she asked referring to annabeth "she's one of my friends Rachael and I really don't appreciate you glaring at her…I think we need to call it quits" I responded "are you breaking up with me" she said angry "yeah I am" I said walking back into the room her response was shoving past me and sitting in the back with other cheerleaders who then all started glaring at a happy annabeth who was now writing another song and it was just 6:55 this was gonna be a very long day.

**He was so f-ing right**


	3. by the end of the day

CHAPTER 3: BY THE END OF THE DAY

PERCY'S POV

It was very boring in each period since I have ADHD and dyslexia but,thalia,nico and annabeth have it to.

Nico and thalia looked like I probably did but annabeth was paying attention and answering questions.

But I guess that's only because her mother is Athena goddess of wisdom,battle and battle strategies and Athena probably is the smartest god.

Then it was greek mythology class witch was right before lunch…my two favorite subjects.

My favorite teacher was waiting for the class. He was really a centaur and his real name was Chiron.

His favorite camper was annabeth because she is a goody-goody.

We all took our seats, "now class who can tell me the most hated gods and why?" and of course annabeth raised her hand "annabeth" "Hera because hates every demigod and Aphrodite because she causes people to break-up" annabeth answered. "correct" Chiron {} said

"now we will have a greek project, I will tell you who the god your studying is and if they have an enemy who to pair up with the person who has the enemy…understand" he added everyone groaned yes

Connor Stoll-HERMES

Travis Stoll-HERMES

Clarisse La Rue-ARES

Chris Rodriguez-HERMES

Annabeth Chase-ATHENA

Rachael E. Dare-APOLLO

Percy Jackson-POSEIDON

Charles Beckendorf-HEPHAESTUS

Selina Beurgaurd-APHRODITE

Malcolm Chase-ATHENA

Luke Castellan-HERMES

Jason Grace-ZEUS

Thalia Grace-ZEUS

Nico DiAngelo-HADES

Bianca DiAngelo-HADES

Piper McLean-APHRODITE

Leo Valdez-HEPHAESTUS

Hazel Levesque-HADES

Frank Zhang-ARES

That is so flipping awesome I can work with annabeth or Malcolm. Not really awesome… "I am not working with percy" Malcolm yelled I guess I am working with Annabeth.

The bell rang signaling for lunch and we all got to leave our backpacks in the class.

See, Athena hated Poseidon because she caught him…uh…you knowing in her temple with medusa even I say that was low I mean seriously wit medusa I don't even see how that worked if you look at medusa you turn to stone.

I sat at the table with nico,thalia and annabeth. "so how did you two meet"nico asked annabeth " we met at a girl scout jamboree" thalia said "I thought you slap all blondes" I asked "she did, but I slapped her back and then she said we would be great friends and we have ever since then"

"you cant be nice to one blonde" nico asked thalia " im nice to annabeth" thalia said "dumb blondes" "no" we all just started laughing when we stopped laughing Connor and Travis came over and sat. "who might the-" connor started "blonde beauty be?"

Travis finished looking at annabeth like he had never seen annabeth before. "well stolls you two clean up nicely" annabeth said. "well I'll be it's annabeth chase" travis and conner said at the same time and everyone burst out laughing again.

"alright since we have one hour of lunch left lets play truth or dare." connor suggested ok's withered the table

"ok…annabeth truth or dare?" connor asked "dare" she answered "I dare you try out for dancing ,cheerleading and track" "ugh fine…and I know you two only dared me that because if I get into cheerleading you'll both try to look up my skirt" "maybe" conner said "and I know you'll watch the dancers cease the girls wear really small clothes." the stared laughing awkwardly "no" travis said and from then on until about 5 min before lunch ended nico said "all of us at this table will be following right after school until she leaves to see if she makes all the teams..deal" he asked everyone agreed

Before I knew it I was watching annabeth try out for cheerleading and she got the final position on the team.

She came out with the short red, white and blue cheerleading outfit. "this is the shortest shirt I have ever seen" annabeth said holding up the top.

Then she tried out for track and got that…then it came to the dancing tryout and she got that.

Then the teacher gave her some clothes and told her practice was Saturdays from 1pm-3pm.

Her schedule was:

Cheerleading-Mondays 6-7 pm

Track-Wednesdays 6-7pm

Dance-Saturdays 1-3pm.

Picture of outfits on profile

Please review nice reviews


	4. we see annabeth's uniforms

Chapter 4: we see annabeth's uniforms

We were all at thalia's house including the Stolls.

Thalia made Annabeth show and tell us exactly what song the outfit was for and Annabeth didn't actually agree but she did anyway.

Thalia gave annabeth one of the clothes from her uniforms in dancing that looked like it wouldn't even go to annabeth's knees.

"here you go" thalia said giving it to annabeth. Annabeth grabbed the dress and then gave thalia her signature big gray-eyed pleading puppy dog face "do I have to" she asked thalia.

Thalia on the other hand "no now change and let us see" she said turning her head from annabeth. Annabeth stomped into the bathroom and it was like 10 minuets later and thalia asked "are you ready yet" she groaned "I have been ready for 6 minuets I'm just not coming out" as annabeth said that conner jumped up and said "you have to" "no I don't" annabeth argued "yes you do" travis yelled "fine" she came out and looked so freaking hot.

[look on profile and click the one for dancing and you'll see the white feathered dress is it] I saw travis and connor start drooling.

"it is for what makes you beautiful, I'm the lead female dancer and is dancing with the male lead" annabeth answered she took another dress in her hand and put that one on she stepped out and saw conner and travis still just staring and drooling at her [dress same link brown one with lace] she said "same thing except the music is glad you came"

then changed into the last one for dancing and in about a few minuets she came out looking even hotter she was wearing one that crossed her chest [same link last one on the right] "same thing and music is what doesn't kill you {stronger} and all of these are next Saturday at 2 pm the cheerleaders will be there also at 2:15 to watch then 19 minuets later the cheerleaders perform dances too…isn't that great and there's only 2 other girls who is in both with me" annabeth complained "at least for dancing they changed just for this week that dance class is 2nd period at school and cheerleading is during 3rd period for the week" annabeth added "now annabeth go and try on the cheerleading uniform and then let us show our friends cheerleading" travis said annabeth didn't even say anything she just put on the outfit and came out to show us. "travis, conner do I have to I have only been in 4 practices" annabeth pleaded.

"yes you do,now put your hair in a ponytail" conner said and in like 5 seconds she already had her hair in a ponytail

"thalia get your old gymnastic mats were doing this outside" annabeth said walking away from travis and conner who were grinning naughtily ready to look up annabeth's skirt I heard annabeth mumble " I am so glad I shorts under this" but annabeth ran back inside and grabbed a cd and boom box. When she got back the mats were on the ground and travis and conner got in their same cheerleading spots on the mat and annabeth got right in between them. "that's where you stand in cheer" thalia asked

"yeah" annabeth answered I chuckled and said "it sucks for you" annabeth just plugged up the boom box to the backyard plug-in and yelled "put it on track 2 and so on ,we know when the songs end" "what songs" I asked/yelled "for your entertainment, marry the night and haven't had enough" travis yelled as he ,conner and annabeth all turned they're backs to us and conner and travis kneeled down on one knee but before the music started annabeth said to conner and travis "you better not let me fall".

They all put there heads down and …

**Cliff hanger! Still percy's pov and he is already turned on by annabeth by the way he just wont admit to it.**


	5. we get a sneak peek

CHAPTER 5:WATCHING THE STOLLS AND ANNABETH CHEERLEAD

Thalia's POV-

Me and Percy sat there and waited for something to happen. Then the music started. And Annabeth did a slow back bend pull over and Conner and Travis followed behind her both doing one floor back flip each at the same time.

_**So hot out of the box**_

_**Can we pick up the pace**_

Travis and conner each grabbed one of annabeth's arms and she rolled her head and kicked up over travis and conner's arms doing a complete circle in the air with help from travis and conner and landed on their shoulders when she kicked up you could see under her skirt I turned to look at percy and he was drooling while watching annabeth.

_**Turn it up,heat it up**_

_**I need to be entertained**_

_**Push the limit are you with it**_

Conner had picked up annabeth by the waist and lifted her up in the air and he held one of her feet and she did a cheerleading stunt called the bow and arrow she put back down her leg in conner's other hand and she came back down only to have travis sweep her off her feet literally bridal size and put her back on the ground to throw her up in the air and catch her in one hand and she did the scorpion, it looked painful but she kept smiling

_**Baby don't be afraid**_

_**Imma hurt you real good, baby**_

_**Let's go its my show, baby ,do what I say**_

_**don't trip off the glitz that im gonna display**_

During this travis kept throwing annabeth in the air - first time the scorpion turned into bow and arrow, second time- bow and arrow turned into her left leg lifted into the air, third time- she did a back flip in the air and I had a feeling that they skipped the rest of the slow part because it changed into a kind of fast part…annabeth got in the middle of travis and conner…conner grabbed her arms travis bent down grabbed her ankles and I thought 'this can't be good'

_**Oh!**_

_**Do know what you got into**_

_**Can you handle what im bout to do**_

_**Cause its about to get rough for you**_

_**Im here for your entertainment**_

She jumped up but her feet didn't touch the ground travis and conner were still holding her ankles and wrists…she was close to the ground they did this twice before annabeth began to move her chest upward in the third one and in the fourth time they flipped her completely into travis' arms with conner holding her ankles so she wouldn't fall. Travis leaned down some with annabeth still in his arms and then they flipped her upwards so she flew in the air like really high but they still caught her and I was impressed travis and conner didn't mess it up. They finally put her back on the ground. Honestly I thought it was over but it wasn't travis and conner grabbed annabeth's arms again.

_**Oh!**_

_**I bet you thought I was soft and sweet**_

_**You thought an angel swept you off your feet**_

_**But im about to turn up the heat**_

_**Im here entertainment**_

Travis and conner started running still holding annabeth's arms dragging her with them then before they got to the front of the mats annabeth did a front flip in their arms and then it was like they all started posing or something evrytime the music did a clap or whatever… then the music started drifting or something and they all put their heads down, I figured that song was done so I put the entire cd on stop and annabeth went inside probably to get water for her conner and travis. Me and travis were trying to get percy to stop looking amazed by seeing up annabeth's skirt so many times and we still waiting for nico to get here and then someone knocked on the door "I'll get it" annabeth yelled and I just kept snapping my fingers in percy's face he finally snapped out the trance and asked "why does she have to be so attractive?" "just ask her out, man" travis said "fine but if she says no im blaming you" percy answered conner went to see what was taking annabeth so long and then we heard conner burst out laughing

I walked in with travis and percy and saw nico passed out on floor. "I know how to wake him up" annabeth said and we all had eyes and ears to her "nico we made chocolate chip pancakes and you can have as many as you want" annabeth whispered in his ear his eyes shot open and he said "cool, I'll have 15...where's the pancakes?" nico looked confused and pointed to annabeth "and why is she in a really small cheerleading uniform?" I explained that we were watching them show us the cheerleading moves and he immediately ran outside and sat in a chair outside witch happened to be the left side of my chair. The song was about to start so this time connor and travis were about the a little bit over the width of annabeth's shoulders on the other side that annabeth was in and she was like right in the middle of them on her side conner and travis turned away from looking at annabeth and annabeth did the same to conner and travis and they all laid down on mats on their backs and started acting like robots on the floor malfunctioning or something like that when the music started

_**Im gonna marry the night**_

_**I wont give up on my life**_

_**Im a warrior queen**_

_**Live passionately tonight**_

_**Im gonna marry the dark**_

_**Gonna make love to this dark**_

_**Im a soldier to my own emptiness**_

_**Im a winner**_

_**Im gonna marry the night**_

_**Gonna marry the night**_

All of them had started getting off the mats and onto their feet and froze

_**Gonna marry the night**_

They were tapping their feet with the beat

_**Im gonna marry the night**_

_**Im not gonna cry anymore**_

_**Im gonna marry the night**_

_**Leave nothing on this street to explore**_

Annabeth, travis and conner looked like they were gonna run into each other but instead they each did two back-flips and one cart wheel and they all landed beside each other in the middle of the mats

_**m-m-m marry , m-m-m marry **_

_**m-m-m marry the night**_

_**Oh,m-m-m marry ,m-m-m marry**_

_**m-m-m marry the night**_

They had done the dance moves from the video at the dance room and at very end conner and travis totally threw annabeth in the air and still caught her "im impressed" nico said as conner and travis let down annabeth and they went to get their water… all I did was smile at my boyfriend's comment and then conner and travis walked out here "where's annabeth ?" I asked " two words percy…Jackson" travis answered we all walked in to see percy ask annabeth out, she said yes and then before you could Athena-gonna-kill-you they were making out and nico cleared his throat and annabeth and percy stopped making out and annabeth took her hands from behind percy's neck. " I need to talk to percy" nico said as grover walked through the front door "I wanna listen" grover said "fine just come on" and for once conner and travis weren't in at least 7ft of each other…conner had went outside and travis stayed inside we all sat there in silence for like 3 minuets then percy ,grover, nico and conner came back in. first annabeth said she had to get home then travis and conner then percy and then nico…and I watched tv alone until my little brother got home and he would be Jason grace. Just then Jason walked through the door "guest what?" he asked "what" I said "your little brother gets to do something with your best friend and he got a girl friend" Jason said smiling "so your dating piper and doing what with annabeth, that's what she didn't tell you us today" I responded "kissing her" Jason said smiling even wider I fell straight out of my seat on the couch and face first on the floor Jason burst out laughing I got up off of the floor "that's not good" I said "why not" Jason asked "she is dating percy" I responded seriously and Jason passed out on the spot ,but after about 10 minuets of slapping my brother woke up and went to his room to complain.


	6. authors note

Okay good news for me but bad for my readers of this book because from April 23rd to April 27th

I wont be able to update those days because since I am in 5th grade I have to take the star tests ,I have a field trip and my birthday is on the test day (April 27th) !

* * *

><p>SUNDAY MONDAY TUESDAY WEDNESDAY THURSDAY FRIDAY SATURDAY<p>

* * *

><p>studying star test star test star test last day for come back i will write again<p>

star test & from trip &&

i will leave 4 my birthday

over night (yay me!)

field trip

* * *

><p>so after this expect me to write until around april any time i dont update i either am studying for test or star test ,at a party,sleepover,twirling practice,girl scouts, or with my book club. or something else<p> 


	7. there are some preformances part 1

Chapter 6:there are some interesting performances

Percys pov-

It had been 1 full week since annabeth and I had started dating and it was probably time for me to tell her about luke castellan. Luke castellan is this jock that is barely at school but he has 'spies' to tell him the new school hotties and whenever he comes to school you know that he is gonna either rape or 'do' a girl and rumors from his spies are that his next victim is annabeth on the same night as her,thalia,nico,Jason,Katie, and travis's performances for this group called the remaker's group ,in that group they sing the songs from really famous stars. Thalia and annabeth sound like selena gomez and demi lovato.

*FASTFORWARD TO THE NIGHT OF THE PREFORMANCES*

I had told annabeth about luke's plan and she understood completely and would be careful because she surrounded with people the entire time. Silena bearguard, daughter of aphrodite, came up to the stage "for the opening performance we will have the school's remake group singing send it on by the disney channel friends for change" and she walked off to the side of the stage. The lights turned off and it was completely silent and then the stage lights came on to reveal travis with a guitar and Katie standing at two of the six microphones on stage side by side.

**Katie**: a word's just a word

'Til you mean what you say

**Travis**: and love isn't love til'

You give it away

**Katie**: we've all gotta give

**Travis**: yeah something to give

**Both**: to make a change

Annabeth and Jason walked out beside each other with a microphone in their hands and they came along with the song…their voices just harmonized with each other's.

**All:**send it on, on and on

Just one hand can heal another

Be a part, reach your heart

Then nico and thalia walked out from the left side of the stage and started singing with them

**All:**just one spark starts a fire

With one little action ,the chain

Reaction will make a change

Make it strong shine a light and

Send it on

**Annabeth:**just smile and the world

Will smile along with you

**Jason**:that small act of love

**Annabeth&Jason**:is spent for one

Will become two

**Thalia**:if we take the chances

**Nico**:to change circumstances

**All:**imagine all we can do

If we…

Send it on, on and on

Just one hand can heal another

Be a part

Reach your heart

Just one spark starts a fire

With one little action

The chain reaction will never

Stop,make it strong

Shine a light and send it on

Send it on

**Annabeth**:(oh send it on)

**Katie&travis**:there's power in

All of the choices we make

**Thalia&nico**:so im starting now

There's not a moment to waste

**Annabeth&Jason**:a word's just a

Word 'til you mean what you say

And love isn't

'til you give it away!

**All:send it on!**

**On and on!**

**Just one hand can heal another!**

**Be a part!**

**Reach your heart!**

**Just one spark starts a fire!**

**With one little action! **

**The chain reaction will never stop!**

**Make it strong, shine a light and **

**Send it on, on and on just one**

**Hand can heal another, be a part**

**Just one hand can heal another**

**Be a part**

**Reach a heart, just one spark starts**

**A fire, with one little action the **

**Chain reaction will help things**

**Start, make it strong**

**Shine a light and send it on**

**Shine a light and send it on**

**Shine a light and send it on.**

**The stage lights turned off again and one blue spotlight followed on charles beckendorf as he walked up to a microphone. "we will have a 5 minuet intermission feel free to go to the hallway for food" and the lights turned on. 5 minuets later every one was ready for whatever was next. The lights shut off and then the stage lights came back on. Annabeth and thalia were both wearing black dresses and both of their hair was curled like selena gomez's hair.**

**Annabeth:hey,hey,hey**

**Thalia:la,la,la,la,la**

**Annabeth:hey,hey,hey**

**Thalia:la,la,la,la,la**

**Annabeth:you come from here**

**I come from there**

**Thalia:you rock in your room**

**I rock a world premiere**

**Annabeth:were more alike than **

**Anybody can ever tell**

**Thalia:(ever tell)**

**Thalia:Friday were cool**

**Monday were freaks**

**Annabeth:sometimes we rule**

**Sometimes we cant even speak**

**Thalia:but we kick it up and let**

**Loose and lol**

**Annabeth:(lol)**

**Annabeth:it may seem cliché for **

**Me to wanna say that your not alone**

**Thalia:and you can me call me uncool**

**But it's a simple fact, I got your back**

**Thalia:yeah,yeah,yeah**

**Both: cause were one and the same we're**

**Anything but ordinary,one and the same**

**I think we're almost legendary**

**You and me the perfect team chasing**

**Down the dream,were one and the same**

**Annabeth:hey,hey,hey**

**Thalia:la,la,la,la,la**

**Thalia:im kind of like**

**Your kind of like me**

**Annabeth:we write the same song**

**in a different key**

**Thalia:its got a rhythm for you and me**

**Annabeth;and it may seem cliché for me**

**To wanna say that your not alone**

**Thalia:and you can call me uncool**

**But it's a simple fact I still got your back**

**Annabeth:(I still got your back)**

**Both:cause were one and the same**

**were anything but ordinary**

**one and the same i think were**

**almost legendary you and me**

**the perfect team shaking up the scene**

**were one and the same cause were**

**one and the same were anything but**

**ordinary one and the same were more**

**than momentary cause were one and the same**

**were anything but ordinary you and me the**

**perfect team chasing down the dream**

**oh,shaking up the scene were one and the**

**same**

**annabeth:hey,hey,hey**

**thalia:la,la,la,la,la**

**both:hey,hey,hey**

to be continued...next chapter gonna be awesome but thats my opinion and my friends from school because one of my best friends (guy) said exactly-"now this is the kind of books i read,you have to get this published to the world!"-is what he said and by the way i am a girl but most of my friends are guys,,,yes i get along with more boys then girls,because there are alot of girly girls in my grade-5th grade-and they are not that nice.


	8. there are some preformances part 2

Continuation of last chapter

PERCY POV

Beckendorf and silena walked up on stage arm and arm "for the last performances of the night we have the entire remake group singing breakthrough, determinate and living on a high wire" they said in unision and walked off stage

The lights went off for 5 minuets and could hear foot steps and then the lights came back on and there was the entire group and the entire stage floor was covered in fog from a fog machine.

I guess the theme was black and white because annabeth,thalia and Katie had on black and white dresses and nico,travis and Jason had on white suits with black ties.

Nico started hitting the edge of his drums with his drum sticks after about hearing 10 full seconds he started actually banging his drums really hard and I did not know thalia could play the keyboard and she was pretty good at it.

ANNABETH:Trying hard to fight these tears I'm crazy worried

Messing with my head this fear

I'm so sorryYou know you gotta get it out

I can't take it

That's what being friends about

I, I want to cry I can't deny

Tonight I wanna up and hide

And get inside

It isn't right I gotta live in my life

I know I, I know II know I gotta do it

I know I, I know II know I gotta do it

Gotta turn the world into your dance floor

Determinate, d-determinate

Push until you can't and then demand more

Determinate,d-determinate

You and me together,

we can make it better

Gotta turn the world into your dance floor

Determinate, d-determinate

Hate to feel this way

And waste a day

I gotta get myself on stageI shouldn't wait or be afraid

The chips will fall where they may

I know I, I know II know I gotta do it

I know I, I know II know I gotta do it

Gotta turn the world into your dance floor

Determinate, d-determinate

Push until you can't and then demand more

Determinate, d-determinate

You and me together,

we can make it better

Gotta turn the world into your dance floor

Determinate, d-determinate

Jason:Okay, It's Wen and I'm heaven-sent

Music like a veteran

Renegade, lemonade, use it in my medicine

Go ahead and try to name a band way better then

Reason why the whole world's picking us a synonym

People need a breather

'cause they're feeling that adrenaline

Stop! Now hurry up and let us in. Knock!

'Cause we're coming to your house

(and)People keep on smiling like the lemons in their mouths

We're the real deal, you know how I feel

Why they're in it for the pill

I'm just in it for the thrill

Get down now I ain't playin' around

Get your feet up on the ground

And just make that sound like

annabeth:

Gotta turn the world into your dance floor

Determinate, d-determinate

Push until you can't and then demand more

Determinate, d-determinate

You and me together, we can make it better

Gotta turn the world into your dance floor

Determinate, d-determinate

Come on and, come on and

Come on and get it going

Come on and, come on and

Come on and get it going

On the dance floor

On the dance floorD-D-Dance floor

Determinate.

Then things got very loud in the auditorium I thought my ears were going to blow if I didn't like this band.

(the Microsoft crap broke so I had to just have skipped breakthrough by lemonade mouth so im trying the living on a high wire)

This song I liked a little better than the last and nico rapped this time and he was actually a very good raper.

Travis:Listen up

This is the story on how we lived

The glory of what we did

It started when we were kids

With music up in our heads

She said

annabeth:

I've been out on the edge

Breathin' a little bit of fresh airBig dreams,

Katie:

I took a chance

Held out for everything I've got here

thalia:

I've been feeling this life's a circus

Hanging on without a fear

(girls):

Livin' on a high wire

Runnin' through a wildfire

You can't shake me, I'm not going nowhere

Walking on a tight rope

No net, high hopes

Step back, I'm gonna make it over

Na na na-na-na na na

Livin' on a high wire

Na na na-na-na na na

Livin' on a high wire

(boys)

This is the story on how we lived

The glory of what we did

It started when we were kids

With music up in our heads

She said

annabeth:

Big top, turning around, no clowns

I'm running as I hit the ground

Front row, big show is sold out

So I'm ready for the crowd roar, let's go

(girls):

I've been feeling this life's a circus

Hanging on without a fear

Livin' on a high wire

Runnin' through a wildfire

You can't shake me, I'm not going nowhere

Walking on a tight rope

No net, high hopes

Step back, I'm gonna make it over

Na na na-na-na na na

Livin' on a high wire

Na na na-na-na na na

Livin' on a high wire

(boys):

When it comes to the beat

Seeing that the heads are moving

Move off your seat

Achievement is what we're really doing

Freedom of speech

I'm in it just to win it

I'm springin' and I can see it

In the end that you can be it'Cause it's patience, it's statements

Famous greatness

Movin' 'til you make it through

And maybe you can make it too

(girls):

Livin' on a high wire

You can't shake me,

I'm not going nowhere

Walking on a tight rope

No net, high hopes

Step back, I'm gonna make it over

Na na na-na-na na na

Livin' on a high wire

Na na na-na-na na na

Livin' on a high wire

On top, babyWe're looking down now

Livin' on a high wire.

Then every one started cheering and by everyone I mean everyone espically annabeth's little brothers,bobby and matthew.

My stepfather,paul, came out of the left of the stage

"well what amazing performances tonight,well hopefully everyone will be here tomorrow night to see the cheerleaders performances…thank you all and good night" and he walked off the stage with the remake group following him,annabeth in the back talking to thalia I realized something,I was in love with a certain grey eyed,blonde haired girl who was best friends with my cousin,thalia, and who went by the name of 'annabeth' dear zues what have I gotten myself into Athena will blast me to ashes and then bring me back to life just because I fell in love with her daughter,annabeth chase…..HOLY SHIT IM IN LOVE WITH ANNABETH!

To be continued…

**Well what will happen will Athena find out about percabeth will percy die will percabeth stay together and why am I asking you these questions im supposed to be the auther…aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh im losing my mind!(kidding).**

**Again please review nice reviews.**


	9. they almost there

**Authors note: I am going to make all of them are seniors in high school and luke has already graduated high school and will start college in winter. Our beloved percy Jackson characters will be graduating on may 12 and right now (in story) it is Thursday October 30,the night before the masquerade. And percy just turned 17.**

**Masquerade-**

**Annabeth,percy**

**Nico,thalia**

**Travis,Katie**

**Chris,Clarisse**

**Silena,beckendorf**

**Piper,Jason**

**Malcolm,Bianca**

**Hazel,frank**

**Conner,Miranda**

**All ages:**

**Annabeth-16**

**Percy-17**

**Thalia-16**

**Nico-16**

**Travis-16**

**Katie-16**

**Chris-16**

**Clarisse-16**

**Silena-16**

**Beckendorf-16**

**Piper-16**

**Jason-16**

**Malcolm-16**

**Bianca-17**

**Hazel-16**

**Frank-16**

**Conner-16**

**Miranda-16**

**Luke-18**

**All in same class except for luke.**

**Malcolm and Annabeth are twins. Malcolm's last name is not Henderson it is chase.**

**Annabeth and Malcolm's birthday is July,13.**

**Jason and Thalia are twins their birthday is March,5.**

**I am making Malcolm,annabeth,thalia,Jason,conner,travis,Michael,will cheerleaders**

**Will as in will solace and Michael as in Michael yew.**

**Percy is the quarter back for football.**

Percy's pov-

School went by fast today and since the preformance today started at 6 pm,so I decided I would just hang out with Nico,Bianca,Clarisse,Chris,Hazel,Frank and Miranda while we all waited until 6.

It was just 3:45pm so we all went outside to the school garden and saw juniper and grover playing with the plants. Juniper is a tree nymp and she is really nice,but whenever she leaves her tree she has to be near a demigod or satyr and therefore grover finally got the guts to ask her out.

"hi" juniper and grover greeted us. "where's everybody else" grover asked "they had to go practice one more time for performances" nico responded "then why are thalia,beckendorf,piper,Malcolm gone they are not in the cheerleading squad or dance group" juniper said everyone just shrugged and we all ended up talking about random stuff until Nico and I's watches started beeping. Oh goody we get to see the performances and why our other friends were missing.

When we got to the auditorium we saw a huge square in the middle of the stage lifted in the air,already coming down. "what the shit is that" nico asked "we don't know" I said and we all walked to some seats that were close to the first row. Then about 15 minuets later thalia,annabeth,piper,Jason,Malcolm,conner,travis,Katie,silena,conner walked in talking about singing and dancing. "why was thalia and Malcolm with you guys" Bianca asked "well thalia joined dance group and my dear older brother here is a guest performer" annabeth explained and then the auditorium doors opened and we heard the sound of 2 hyper and excited twin boys yell "annie,annie!" annabeth bent down with her arms open and said "hey guys where's mom and dad" she asked giving them hugs. The truth is bobby and matthew were 9 years old and they get hyper easily. Oh, and they are annabeth's little brothers. "they are in the hallway" matthew replied "do you have any chocolate or any thing with sugar, if you do can we have some" bobby said quickly annabeth sighed and went behind the stage doors and came out with chocolate chip cookies…2 cookies for bobby and 2 for matthew. "yay!" bobby and matthew screamed running up to annabeth to get the cookies "thank you" bobby's and matthew's muffled voices said as they stuffed the cookies in their mouth. When they finished the cookies they had chocolate all around their mouths "knew that would happen" annabeth mumbled while pulling out two baby wipes and wiping there faces "every times you guys eat cookies it gets all over your faces" she grumbled while wiping matthew's face and she threw the wipes in the trash. Bobby and matthew ran back outside the auditorium to look for they're parents. All of us either went to sit in a seat or go change for performances and before annabeth went to go change she said "you were right" "about…" I asked "luke, you were right, he tried to rape me last night that's why I didn't call you back right away, but he didn't have enough time." she looked sad or angry "he said that he would make me sorry for what I didn't do with him" after she said that all I could do was hug her until she said she had to change for the performance so I let her go and I got in my seat next to nico. I noticed that over a few days that since Rachel had started dating jake mason,demigod, she and annabeth had become friends even though that tonight they were acting like they weren't friends on stage. While annabeth and the others were changing annabeth's family came in, conner and travis's family came, piper's family came, silena's family came, beckendorf's family came. Soon, the auditorium was filled more than yesterday. Conner walked up on stage "well this is kind of a continuation of yesterday but today is different so I give you people and groups of the school" he said then he ran off since he was in his cheerleading uniform and pretty sure a few minuets ago I saw the gods walk in to support their children.

The curtains on stage and opened back up for everyone to see a huge piece of the floor missing. Then the stage started smoking but it was fog and the stage floor started coming back up and stopped at the correct rising of the floor but one part kept coming up with stairs coming up with it and when everything on stage stopped moving the fog cleared up enough for everyone to see the cheerleading squad on the part of the floor that was correct but the part that was in the air had 6 people or 4 people and 2 things. Annabeth and Katie were sitting in chairs with cats in their hands,one each. Conner was standing beside annabeth in a leather jacket,black t-shirt and jeans travis in the same clothes and position just beside Katie. The cheerleaders started dancing while Katie and annabeth were singing one of katy perry's songs.

Both:This was never the way I plannedNot my intention.I got so brave, drink in handLost my discretionIt's not what I'm used toJust wanna try you onI'm curious, for you,Caught my attentionI kissed a girlAnd I liked itThe taste of her cherry chapstickI kissed a girlJust to try itI hope my boyfriend don't mind itIt felt so wrongIt felt so rightDon't mean I'm in love tonightI kissed a girlAnd I liked it(I liked it)No, I don't even know your nameIt doesn't matterYou're my experimental gameJust human natureIt's not what good girls doNot how they should behaveMy head gets so confusedHard to obeyI kissed a girlAnd I liked itThe taste of her cherry chapstickI kissed a girlJust to try itI hope my boyfriend don't mind itIt felt so wrongIt felt so rightDon't mean I'm in love tonightI kissed a girlAnd I liked it(I liked it)

**Annabeth and Katie put down their cats while conner and travis grabbed their hand on each led the girls down the stairs were they all started dancing with the cheerleaders.**

Us girls we are so magicalSoft skin, red lips, so kissableHard to resist, so touchableToo good to deny itAin't no big deal it's innocentI kissed a girlAnd I liked itThe taste of her cherry chapstickI kissed a girlJust to try itI hope my boyfriend don't mind itIt felt so wrongIt felt so rightDon't mean I'm in love tonightI kissed a girlAnd I liked it(I liked it) .

The top part of the stage had went back down so the stage was full again. The stage curtains closed and travis came out in his clothes from just now. "well I see everyone liked that performance but what if something had happened that made some of our top dancers and cheerleaders hate each other…you guessed right…boys that's right they hate each other because of boys…so I give you the battle of cheerleaders and dancers particularly the girls" he said then walked off. The stage opened back and in the air you could see some guys looking like the people who are announcers of the NASA car races. Again, the entire middle part of the floor was taken down and started to come back up. When the floor got back to it's original place the people in the air started talking and I recognized who the guys in there was,it was Jason, Travis, Conner and Nico. I thought nico was sitting beside me,he probably left while I was drooling over this performance. They were all in this large windowed box so we could see them. Anyway back to the people on the moving floor, they were all completely still and there was two girls in a glass box or something that had the very top part out probably so they could breathe. All the people on stage were girls in black jackets but on one side all girls had white shorts on and the other half was girls in black shorts and in the glass box one of those girls had black shorts while the other had white. Left side =black shorts,right side =white shorts. On the right side all the girls had straight clean hair while on the left side the girls had different colored highlights the same went for the two girls in the glass box but they both looked like people I knew because one had blonde hair straight like annabeth but her hair had more than one red highlight so I knew it couldn't possibly be annabeth and the other girl in the glass box looked like Rachel except the hair on that girl was dyed blood red. The girl who looked like Rachel had on white shorts and the one who looked like annabeth had on black shorts. Beside me Grover asked "do you know who they are because we don't." "I have no clue" was my response. The girls started getting in a formation for the song and I noticed that a couple of the girls had one of those headseat microphones that has one part to go over your ear and then it had a mini microphone that was really small and it went in front of your face. Once the girls were in a formation on two different sides they all took of their jackets. It turned out on the left side Annabeth,Thalia,Piper,Silena,Katie and on the right side it was Rachel,Drew and 3 other girls that I did not know.

**I have thalia annabeth and Katie's hair styles on my profile**

(sorry but my Microsoft works broke down at this so I had to leave out the lyrics)

They did a song which I guess was called stupid hoe because that's all it said in the song literally it said 'you a stupid hoe' repeatedly.

(the computer wouldn't let me post the lyrics)

(song :give it up to me)

They all walked off stage including the guys in the big box. 5 minuets later everyone who was performing tonight came out and they looked like they were all going to a prom or something. Nico came back and sat down OK I got off topic as I was saying the boys had on white suits with red ties and all the girls except for annabeth, who had on a red dress, were wearing white dresses and it looked like from how many people had microphones annabeth,thalia and Katie would be singing something in the next few songs. Annabeth was dancing with Jason and thalia was dancing with Malcolm.

Everyone on stage started slow dancing.

Annabeth-

The day I first met you

You told me you'd never fall in love

But now that I get you

I know fear is what it really was

Now here we are

So close yet so far

Haven't I passed the test

When will you realize

Baby I'm not like the rest!

don't wanna break your heart

Wanna give your heart a break

I know your scared it's wrong

Like you might make a mistake

There's just one life to live

And there's no time to waste,to waste

So let me give your heart a break

give your heart a break

Let me give your heart a break,

Your heart a break

Oh yeah,yeah

On Sunday you went home alone

There were tears in your eyes

I called your cell phone,with my love

But you did not reply

The world is ours if we want it

We can take it if you just take my hand

There's no turning back now

Baby,try to understand!

don't wanna break your heart

Wanna give your heart a break

I know your scared it's wrong like you

Might make a mistake

There's just one life to live and

There's no time to watse,to waste

So let me give your heart a break

Give your heart a break

Let me give your heart a break

Your heart a break

There's just so much you can take

Give your heart a break

Let me give your heart a break

Your heart a break

Oh yeah,yeah

When your lips are on my lips

And our hearts beat as one

But you slip out of my fingertips

every time you run!

Whoa-oh-whoa-oh-oh

don't wanna break your heart

Wanna give your heart a break

I know your scared it's wrong

Like you might make a mistake

There's just one life to live

And there's no time to waste,to waste

So let me give your heart a break

Let me give your heart a break

'cause you been hurt before

I can see it in your eyes

You try to smile it away

Something's you cant disguise

don't wanna break your heart

Wanna ease the ache,the ache

So let me give your heart a break

Give your heart a break

Let me give your heart a break

Your heart a break

There's just so much you can take

Give your heart a break

Let me give your heart a break

Your heart a break

Oh baby

Oh yeah yeah

The day I first met you

You told me you'd never fall in love

Every time she had started singing the give your heart a break stuff they all stopped slow dancing.

**To be continued…**

**Dear readers review and I am probably going to have to put some more to be continued chapters because some readers are getting very restless so this chapter have 2 or 3 in all pages maybe more and the songs that didn't copy and paste some of you are probably thinking cant you just type it well the reason I couldn't was because I was in a rush and I was very tired at the time of writing this and the only song lyrics I actually typed was the 'give your heart a break'…**

**p.s in the chapter on give your heart a break at the give your heart a break moments everyone actually stops slow dancing and dances with their hands and feet**


	10. Author's Notice

So hey you guys I just wanted to know whether or not you all wanted me to continue High School is so Much Drama, the majority rules. I am just asking because there have been some rude reviews from some people and they do it over and over again and I was going to start the story over now because I had been getting some new ideas that would take the story in a different turn. Plus, I know I haven't updated either of my stories but, this was my first story that I started right after I turned 11 years old and now I'm going to be 13 in April.

**ATTENTION **

**To those certain people who were judging not only my writing but, me as a person. I hope you certain people know that you all are the reason I may not write on the site anymore because the site is for writers who want to write FAN-FICTION, not some beautiful masterpiece work of art book that was written for higher education. I was 11 years old when I wrote the beginning of this book, I am now almost 13 years old and I do have some different plot intentions for stories but, not plots that would make people who may not even know what their doing continuously send me rude comments.**

**P.S.**

**This notice is on High School is so Much Drama and My Girlfriend is a Vampire Princess.**


End file.
